


As Vantagens de Coabitação

by Odd_Ellie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “E-eu acho que nós de-devíamos viver juntos”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts).

“E-eu acho que nós de-devíamos viver juntos” Bill disse derrepente naquela noite pouco após ele e Mike se deitarem na cama. 

Tal frase veio um pouco como uma surpresa pra Mike, porque ele tinha certeza que eles estavam fazendo isso já pelos últimos meses, desde poucas semanas após ele ter começado a viver em Jacksonville quando Bill apareceu dizendo que ele tinha se divorciado e precisava de um lugar para ficar por um tempo. E como nos meses que seguiram ele permaneceu lá e rapidamente se tornou claro que a amizade deles estava indo para um lado mais romântico do que platônico. E como uma noite no mês passado eles estavam bebendo na varanda e Bill o beijou e desde então ele tinha parado de dormir no quarto desocupado e passar a dormir no dele. 

“O que você acha que você está fazendo até agora ? Você literalmente paga metade da conta de luz e das compras pra geladeira Bill”

“Isso foi eu sendo um bom convidado. Viver juntos significaria outras coisas”

“Então qual é a sua definição de viver juntos ?”

“Eu poderia talvez arranjar um animal de estimação se eu quisesse, talvez um cachorro ou um gato”

“Eu gosto de mais de gatos”

“Eu também”

“Então se mudar é só sobre você conseguir um gato ?”

“Não realmente, o que eu estou mais animado é talvez trazer os livros que eu deixei em San Francisco pra cá e juntar as nossas bibliotecas pessoais e fazer um m-mega biblioteca juntos no quarto de convidados”

“Eu estou começando a achar que você está comigo só pelos meus livros”

“Sinto muito. Eu acho que era apenas uma questão de tempo até você descobrir Mikey” 

Mike riu. 

“Eu acho que eu vou gostar de viver com você” 

“P-porque você é um bibliófilo interesseiro como eu ?”

“Entre outras coisas” Mike disse e beijou o pescoço de Bill.

E a vida era boa. 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


	2. Dois Pedidos

Era uma quarta-feira e Mike estava no supermercado fazendo compras com seu namorado. O namorado em questão sendo Bill Denbrough que estava vivendo com ele há quase seis meses, e ele ainda se encontrava um tanto surpreso do quanta felicidade ele encontrava naqueles momentos tão mundanos pelo simples fato de Bill estar lá com ele. 

Eles estavam acabando de colocar as compras na mala do carro quando Bill disse :

“Posso t-te fazer uma pergunta ?”

“Claro”

“Na verdade é mais um pedido”

“Você não vai me pedir em casamento em um estacionamento de supermercado certo ?” Mike riu.

“N-não. Isso n..n-não era-”

“Bill relaxa eu estou só brincando. O que você quer pedir ?” 

“Bem nós falamos sobre adotar um gato uns dias atrás, e se você estivesse falando sério e-eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir nessa ong comigo escolher um”

“Eu estava falando sério, eu adoraria isso Bill” 

“B-bom, mas só pra você saber. E-eu gos-gostaria de me casar com v-você também um dia. Se você quiser” 

“Okay, você acabou de me pedir para casar com você em um estacionamento de supermercado” 

“Não, isso, isso n-não foi um pedido. Eu apenas te informei q-que isso é algo que e-eu tenho pensado a respeito” 

“Certo, se você diz”

“Mas se eu tivesse pe-pedido, qual seria a sua resposta ?”

“Teria sido sim. E vai ser sim quando você perguntar para valer”

“Bom saber. Eu te amo Mikey” 

Mike notou que embora um certo rubor tivesse aparecido nas bochechas de Bill que ele não tinha gaguejado nenhuma vez ao dizer isso. 

“Eu te amo também Big Bill. Vamos agora, vamos ir pegar o nosso gato” 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
